


Fantasia

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Um príncipe e uma princesa





	Fantasia

Não era incomum para Austria e Hungria irem para festas de dia das bruxas com fantasias combinando, a sugestão de Hungria para suas roupas daquele ano tinha sido até bem tradicional, os dois irem fantasiado de príncipe e princesa. Em retrospecto Austria julga que ele deveria já ter desconfiado que algo estava errado naquele momento, porque quando a noite da festa chegou ela apareceu na sua porta vestida de principe e trazendo para ele um vestido de princesa.

“Não se preocupe eu trouxe calças combinando pra você usar junto com o vestido, embora eu não veja o porque você não poderia ir só com o vestido, eu sempre gostei de você em vestidos”

“Eu sei que você gosta as vezes eu acho que você preferiria se eu fosse uma garota”

“Eu não vou mentir eu já dediquei um certo tempinho pensando em como você seria como uma garota”

“Eu não precisava saber disso”

“Eu gosto que você seja um homem Austria, mas se você fosse uma mulher você seria tão bonita, e eu teria a namorada mais fofa do mundo. Mas as coisas sendo eu acho que eu vou ter que me contentar com o melhor namorado do mundo que vai usar a fantasia que eu escolhi para nós”

“Tá eu vou usar, mas com as calças”

“Como você quiser querido”


End file.
